Stephanie Tanner Is A Rocker - Chapter I
by conan33
Summary: Stephanie and Danny have a fight... Written for entertainment only.


JESSE'S MOTORCYCLE ACCIDENT

A 'Full House' Fanfic

Author: ninja85

Basically, this short story is all about before Jesse had a little chat

with his wife-to-be Rebecca Donaldson's father, Kenneth. It may

be a little overdramatic, but hey, some of the episodes were

shown in a more serious tone, so there you have it...

Jesse Katsopolis felt very moody that evening. He hated what old

man Kenneth Donaldson told him about settling down for good.

_Who does he think he is, telling me that I wear the clothes which _

_material is good only for making wallets, and telling me that when _

_Becky gives birth I will think about selling my _HARLEY-DAVIDSON_ and _

_think about buying a family caravan, and comparing me to himself, _

_telling me that he gave up his rodeo horse riding when he got married. The world hasn't seen the last of Jesse yet!_ - He got up from the couch,

grabbed his leather jacket and motorcycle helmet and walked towards the door. - Where you're going, Jess? - Joey asked him good naturedly, coming down the stairs. - I'm going out for one last ride on my Harley - he muttered half-heartedly. - What do you mean, 'one last ride', Jess? Just because you're gonna marry Becky doesn't mean that you must give up on your riding a bike or playing guitar. - Listen, just get off my back, Joseph! - Jesse yelled. - After all it's me that stupid old fart Kenneth

Donaldson called in DJ and Stephanie's room for a private chit-chat, not you! - He got out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Joey just remained standing there, totally dumbfounded. A few moments later, a loud roar of a motorcycle meant that Jesse drove away on his Harley-Davidson. - Hey, Joey, what's all that shouting and slamming the doors about? - Danny asked him from the hall in the first floor, getting him out of his trance. - Um, it's Jesse. He got mad about something and he just told me that he's gonna ride his Harley 'one last time'. - What he got mad about? - Danny asked. - I don't know. Something about what Becky's Dad told him - Joey replied. - Becky, is your Dad still here somewhere? - Danny yelled. - _No, he just left five minutes ago. Why, is something wrong? _- she asked from Michelle's room. - Yes, I'm afraid that your Dad

told Jesse something that made him angry! - Danny yelled back. - _Oh, no!_ - Becky said, still up there. - _Danny, would you mind calling him on the phone?_ - she yelled from up there. - Sure, no problem, Beck - Danny replied. - Do you think that perhaps Kenneth has a cellphone? - Danny asked Joey. - I'm not so sure that he does - Joey replied. Jesse was driving over Golden Gate 120 miles per hour, avoiding trucks and cars, angered to the very center of his being. He be damned if he ever gives up on driving a bike or playing a guitar, like that close-minded oaf Kenneth told him to do. He was so blinded with anger that he didn't saw a heavy loaded truck coming towards him from the opposite direction. In the next moment Jesse's bike hit the bridge railing with its front wheel and he fell off the bike and remained lying just a few centimeters away from his crashed bike. Sometime soon Danny's car stopped there and D.J. and Stephanie ran out from the back seat, while Danny and Becky remained inside; she got all teary eyed. - Uncle Jesse! Uncle Jesse, please wake up! - D.J. and Stephanie were saying over and over again; they were crying too. Half an hour later the ambulance came. Two medics picked up Jesse, put him on the stretcher and drove off towards BAY AREA GENERAL HOS-PITAL. Danny put Jesse's bike in his trunk and they drove back to the house. The Tanners spent a sleepless night, and around six thirty-five in the morning, the ambulance stopped in front of the house, and a medic

drove Jesse in a wheelchair through the door. - No damage done, Mr. Tanner - the medic said - Mr. Katsopolis just bumped himself a lot, but there is no concussion, and nothing is broken. - All of the Tanners sighed with relief, and Becky came over and gave Jesse a light hug. - Don't you ever make me beside myself with worrying, Jesse Katsopolis! - she said, crying tears of joy; D.J., Stephanie and Michelle also were crying, but with relief. - Sorry, Beck, but I just couldn't take in what your Dad told me - Jesse replied. - Never mind my Dad and what he says, no matter how much I love him - Becky reprimanded. - He thinks that if he doesn't take

a risk in his life that everybody is like him. Next time when you have any

problem with something, talk to me or to anyone of us, because we're here for you, don't just go away speeding like a lunatic! - she said. - OK, Beck, you got it. I just want you to let me be spontaneous, when I want to go for a ride or play my guitar or have a gig with my band, just let me be. - You can be sure of that, Jesse. When it comes to that, nobody of us will ever stand in your way, isn't that right guys? - she asked. - Yeah, sure, of course - all of the others replied in unison. - Thanks, guys. I am very happy to call you my family - he replied, and they all came to him and hugged him, one by one. - Hola, Tanneritos! - Kimmy Gibbler came

inside, dressed in a pink t-shirt and dark purple knee-length tights with black dots on it. She had a wide grin on her face. - Oh, no! - Jesse groaned and in a joking despair put his face in his hands; everyone laughed

at that.

- THE END -


End file.
